


This is mainly Destiel porn

by danythunder



Series: The Wongchesters and Such [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, WOW NO I DONT KNOW, extortion of pornographic talents, my friends made me do this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-08-25
Updated: 2012-08-25
Packaged: 2017-11-12 21:26:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/495806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danythunder/pseuds/danythunder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wow so all of these are prompts my merciless friends gave me, please enjoy the porn and try not to step in any feels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. So What, Dean kept his tie?

Cas gaped.

When Sam had said Dean was in 1944, Castiel hadn't doubted it...

But this was something else. An 'entirely different animal,' as Dean would have put it. The green and blue tie around Dean's neck caught Cas's attention.

Then Dean's gaze slid possessively down the younger man's body. And Cas saw stars. Not literally, the true stars were much different than this.

This was pure jealousy. Thank his Father he had Fallen so far already. Cas struggled to unball his hands. He would have to remain in control while conversing with Dean.

The older Winchester was quite blind to Cas's enamour, despite his brother's bribes and pokes. Castiel stepped forward. Another human phrase, 'now or never.' Dean's eyes fell upon Cas halfway across the street, and the grin that lit up his face was something Cas knew he would never be used to.

He smiled slightly in response, lip curling up in an unfamiliar way. His eyes focused once again on that tie. Dean was staring at him now, confused. "Cas? Hey, Cas?" Blushing, Cas glanced away. "I am here to convey a message from Samuel. He says 11:34."

Dean seemed unfazed by this seemingly random piece of information. "He's on. Hey, you okay, Cas?" A tiny tickle at the back of his mind was Cas's only warning before an onslaught of images flowed into his thoughts. Cas wrapping that same tie around his fist, Cas bending Dean over a table, tied together with the tie, in the Impala as Cas choked Dean gently with the tie. He choked slightly before pushing Dean's hand off of his bare arm. "I, I would not suggest you do that again, Dean."

Looking up, Cas was startled to see Dean's eyes inches from his. "Why not, Cas?" With an extraordinary amount of strength, the angel snapped them into a motel somewhere in the town. Dean fell six inches to the bed, bouncing with a yelp before Cas was snarling about layers and surprised at his own arousal. The outer coat, waist coat and button up shirt hit the wall, sliding down to pile on top of that ridiculously attractive fedora. Cas wrapped his fist in the tie, surprised at the immediate reaction from Dean and the surge of power he felt.

Dean rolled frantic hips into his, green eyes pleading with Cas's. He felt himself smirking, the expression familair to Gabriel's. With another tight yank of the piece of silk, Dean lay still, lips parted in shock. Cas pressed his lips to Dean's carefully, eyes fixed on the others. His grip on the tie tightened as Dean attempted to deepen the kiss and the hunter stopped moving again. Cas growled low in his throat and bit a mark just above the edge of the tie. 

One nimble hand worked open the suit trousers, pushing them down and Cas sat up to shed his own layers. Dean's hands cautiously explored his body, skin on skin making them both hiss. Cas's fingers wove into the tie again, making Dean's cock twitch and leak precome all over them both. Grasping their cocks in one hand, Cas stroked experimentally, watching Dean's rapidly changing expression of pleasure to pleading to gasping overwhelming emotion. "Cas, Cas, I love you." 

Tugging the tie a little tighter, Cas leaned down to feel the trembling body beneath him. "I have always loved you, Dean Winchester." With another harsh pull on the silk fabric, Dean lost it over Cas's fist, hips thrusting erratically and tiny whines breaking from his throat. Cas was so absorbed in watching his new lover's orgasm ripped from him that his own blindsided him, muscles locking up and shivering. Dean's neck was tilted and exposed so Cas latched onto it, tracing bruises of teeth and painted caresses of lips to the tanned skin. 

When his last shudder was wrung from him, Cas kissed Dean again. All intense emotion and heat, Dean arched up into Cas's body. Pulling the angel down beside him, Cas smiled into Dean's hair as the hunter clung to him. He had a sneaking suspicion Dean was a post-coital cuddler. He experimentally petted one hand through Dean's mussed hair, earning a purr and arm wrapped tighter around his chest. He didn't mind so much.

Sam could wait a few more hours, Cas thought, content to watch his hunter sleep with a green and blue tie around his marked neck.


	2. So What, Dean likes foreign candy?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Cas get into shenanigans because of Pocky. I blame Gabriel.

Cas glanced down at the small box Dean was pressing into his hands. He cocked his head. "I still do not understand what this food has to do with your literature choices." 

Sam choked back a smirk, scuttling sideways when Dean threw a pillow at him. "Shut up, Sam, go fuck Gabriel or something. I want Cas to try it." Cas's lips moved silently around the word 'Pocky,' his eyes darting from Dean to the box. With a reassuring smile, Dean popped open his container and pulled one of the chocolate-dipped sticks out. 

Wrapping his lips around the top, the hunter moaned almost pornographically, and Cas blinked. That was a new feeling. He stared as Dean slid pink lips further down the candy, eyes fluttering in pleasure. Shaking himself mentally, Cas poked one finger between the cardboard and ripped it open. 

Selecting a stick with care, he studiously avoided looking at Dean as he mimicked the other's actions. Dean choked slightly and whimpered, waving a hand when Cas glanced at him. "Just swallowed wrong, don't worry Cas," he said, shakily. Cas blinked again, then licked a stripe up the Pocky stick, eyes rolling at the taste. "I must admit, this is something I have not... Experienced before." 

Dean swallowed hard. "You don't say." Shoving the stick the rest of the way in his mouth, Cas set to sucking and melting the chocolate off, the chemicals and sweet taste flooding his veins with heat. 

Biting into the sugary stick, Cas stopped only to spare Dean a glance. Dean was a bright red, his hand shaking as he stuck it back into the box. The strongest urge to lick off the smudge of chocolate smeared on Dean's lips hit Cas, and he didn't bother restraining himself. 

He had stood on the sidelines and waited for the blind hunter to see, but this was enough. Dean had brought him here and was giving him chocolate, despite the knowledge of what happened when Sam gave Gabriel chocolate. The hunter had earned himself this one. 

As soon as his tongue touched Dean's lips, Cas found himself with a lapful of twisting, moaning human. He blinked, rather surprised before wrapping a hand around Dean's neck and deepening the chocolate-laced kiss. His head was swimming now, his wings twitching impatiently on his back as the mating drive intensified. Flipping them quickly, Cas swept two fingers up Dean's side before an idea hit him. Smirking, he snapped his fingers and the couple was naked, another snap and the box of pocky lay in his hand. Dean opened his mouth apprehensively, but shut it abruptly when a chocolate-coated finger pressed into him. 

Whimpering and pushing down, the Winchester wove two hands into Cas's hair, shivering hard when Cas added another finger. After stretching Dean for several more thrusts of his fingers, Cas bit Dean's hip hard, holding him down as he nudged below his cock. 

Dean was begging now, hands insistent and tugging. With a sigh, Cas let his wings go, unraveling and stroking down Dean's arm. Fingers found their way between feathers as Cas's tongue found it's way inside of a bucking Dean. 

He could feel his already-angelic body temperature rising, knew that he had to mate with Dean now. Digging fingers into the hunter's hips, Cas climbed up Dean's body and kissed him again hard. Dean was pleading, rocking his hips and sobbing when Cas finally began pushing into him. Dean was still dripping chocolate, and Cas nearly sobbed when he bottomed out. 

The chocolate smell and taste on his tongue was driving his mating instincts out the roof, and he began wildly pounding his cock into Dean. He felt his wings stretch and pop behind him, keeping him balanced as he fucked Dean into a very heated couch now. Dean was incapable of speech, eyes locked onto Castiel's and Cas groaned. He reached a chocolate covered hand between them and stroked Dean off, feeling and absorbing and melting into the sound of his orgasm. 

Lifting his cum and chocolate streaked hand to his lips, Cas tasted it. With a surprised screech, he gripped Dean's upper arm tightly as he spilled into his mate. Pulling his cock out, Cas immediately wrapped Dean in his wings, listening to the other's heart slow. "Fucking. FINALLY." was all that Dean managed before smashing his lips to Cas's. Cas responded enthusiastically. 

He would have to thank Gabriel for making sure the candy found it's way into the Impala.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh look here is more as promised!

**Author's Note:**

> These will be updated periodically and added onto when some prompts run into each other. So, warning?


End file.
